


Seek Me

by Silverwing26



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hallway sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Poor Ciel, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Shota, breath play, drunk ciel is drunk, sex at the midfords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwing26/pseuds/Silverwing26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has been roped into attending the anniversary party of his aunt and uncle. Boredom and a few glasses of champagne lead him into a game of hide and seek. Now all he needs to do is evade his Fiance' so that his butler might find him on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek Me

Considering the Lord of Phantomhive had no interest at all in social obligations, least of all being roped into visiting his future in-laws, he was finding that he didn't so much mind this year's anniversary ball.

The Midfords, Alexis and Frances had been married... Oh, Ciel couldn't recall at the moment. That was Sebastian's job, anyway, to remember such trivial matters. His mind was on other things at the moment - his butler for one.

Were he of a clear state of mind, he may well have realized part of his lifted mood was thanks to the two glasses of champagne he had managed to imbibe, much to his disgruntled servant’s dismay.

Sebastian, with one brow raised, was currently watching his little master fulfill his duties to his cousin and fiance. His lips were set in a firm line to keep them from rising at the corners as his Young Master attempted to remember the steps to the simple English waltz, and keep from treading on Lady Elizabeth’s feet, all mitigated by the fact the boy was very clearly - to Sebastian's eyes, anyway - already slightly drunk.

Ciel's cheeks were flushed red, not the least of which was the fault of his earlier consumption of alcohol, nor the fact he was having a devilishly hard time keeping his cousin’s feet from beneath his own. But, every time he happened to turn and glance over Elizabeth's shoulder, there was Sebastian watching him.

 _Oh, that bastard,_ he thought, but he was no sooner able to hold onto the venom his pride demanded than he was able to predict where his foot should fall next, despite his extensive lessons to the contrary.

Sebastian's head was bowed slightly, and his eyes glowed so faintly that it was sure to be unnoticed by anyone other than Ciel. Through the fringe of his hair he watched the boy move and was doing quite an admirable job at keeping his expression impassive despite the rather amusing and - if he were to admit it - adorable performance his little lord was putting on.

A human's ability to see only what they wanted to still marveled the old devil on occasion, and this is the thought that was drifting through his mind as he watched his Lord turn Lady Elizabeth around, rather inelegantly.

On that turn, though, their eyes met for a moment, and Sebastian's veneer cracked. His lips quirked at the corners as his eyes met Ciel's one visible one, and the seal on the back of his hand burned and pulsed. He chuckled softly to himself, seeing the nearly imperceptible hitching of the boy's breath, and he knew with final certainty that behind the black silk eyepatch adorning his Young Master's eye, his covenant, his mark of ownership, was blazing a violent purple. _Oh, my Young Master, whatever is on your mind?_

Mercifully, the song came to a swirling and - in Ciel's opinion - bloated end. His head was swimming just a little bit and Elizabeth was cheerfully yammering away in his ear. He had no earthly idea what she was on about, and frankly he didn't care. Ciel was watching the devil, watching him, over the shoulder of his fiance. _He is so.. so... Gah._ Ciel shook his head and scowled. Elizabeth's face fell, and Ciel was suddenly aware of her soft, gloved hand on his cheek as she looked imploringly into his eye and asked what was wrong.

That is when Ciel felt it. The seal cast across his eye flared and with it, a series of rather powerful sensations ran down his limbs, pooled in his stomach, and traveled further south. For a moment, he actually had the mental prowess to be afraid that if this were to continue, he might embarrass himself in front of his cousin, or worse, make her think that her touch had something to do with it. Though in retrospect, perhaps it did. Something about her touch had garnered such a strong reaction from Sebastian, that he was doing all in his power to not go weak at the knees with the force of the devil's desire.

Ciel has a talent for games. No. Ciel is a _master_ at games.

Little Lord Phantomhive's lips curled softly and he looked - with as much affection as he could reasonably pass off as genuine - into her eyes. He placed his black gloved hand over Elizabeth’s and pretended the sharp inhale he experienced as he felt the infernal connection between he and Sebastian pulse, was sniffing the perfume delicately placed at the pulse point in her wrist. "I'm fine; I was just thinking. I have the most wonderful idea, Lizzy"

Her eyes brightened and she smiled. "Oh?! What is it?"

Ciel smirked and leaned in conspiratorially. "Let's play hide and seek."

She laughed, and honestly, it was a lovely sound - feminine and soft and cultured - and through no fault of her own, the boy nearly cringed. The only sounds which stroked the strings of his soul were deep and honeyed, and laced with things best left in the dark. These thoughts were not making concentrating any easier, and he pushed the devil from his mind for the moment - or tried to.

"Ciel! We are at mother and father's anniversary ball. We can't just run off to play hide and seek."

"We can. No one will miss us, Elizabeth. Well, no one except your brother, perhaps. Oh! I know..."

Ciel looked about the ballroom until he found what he was looking for. He chuckled to himself as he took Elizabeth by the hand and wove through the crowd. He could feel Sebastian's eyes watching him, and it only made the plan formulating in his head ever more enticing.

"Soma!" Ciel called as he stepped up behind the prince.

"CIEL!" Soma practically shouted above the crowd and was about to nearly tackle the Little Lord Phantomhive when his butler put a hand on his shoulder, nodded politely to Master Ciel, and then bowed to Lady Elizabeth.

"We're going to play hide and seek. You are going to play with us," Ciel informed him. Alcohol did not improve the boy's social skills very much. Fortunately, Soma was rather forgiving of such things and was so excited to be included that he didn't pay the fact he had just been ordered to play a children’s game at a dignitary ball any mind at all.

"There. Now Edward can't complain that I've secreted you off alone," Ciel said with a nod of his head. Elizabeth was so taken with the gesture she clapped her hands and nodded, giving the idea her full support. "Right then. Elizabeth, you be it first. We shall hide."

And thus, the masterful, scheming, drunk, small earl found himself on his own and with reason to excuse himself from the party. He cast his eyes upwards to look for Sebastian, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Confused, Ciel looked in the last place he saw his butler, but there were only crowds of swirling people, and servants bearing trays of refreshments. Ciel marched his way across the floor and, at the last moment, grabbed another flute of champagne from a passing servant before stepping out of the ballroom.

 _Now... Where shall I 'hide'?_ he wondered to himself as he walked through the nearly deserted rooms. Almost everyone, servants included, were in and around the ballroom. He had been in this house many times before but suddenly realized he had never paid all that much attention to anything other than the public rooms. Ciel reached one hand out, and let the tips of his gloved fingers trace the wall as he walked. He wandered down a small, undecorated hallway that ran alongside the ballroom and towards the kitchens. _A servant’s passage,_ he mused and was about to turn around when it hit him…

That scent. That unmistakeable scent of clove and cinnamon and the fresh-turned leaves of autumn. He laid his palm flat against the wall for support and quickly threw a look over his shoulder.

Nothing, not a soul in sight. Nor a beast, for that matter. He was alone with his racing thoughts and pulsing eye and the alcohol in his system failing to warm him nearly so thoroughly as the cloistering scent of his butler. _Sebastian,_ he thought and his wicked little lips curled into a smile. Ciel leaned his back against the wall, and with a tilt of his head, swallowed the last of the champagne. _What would it take to summon him without an order?_ he wondered, and that gloved hand traced over his still wet lips. _I know he can sense if I am in danger,_ and those small silken fingers slid down over his chin and along his pale throat. He gasped and the scent of arousal floated about him. _I know he can tell if my dreams are disturbed,_ he thought and let his fingers wander down over his collar, down the fine, embroidered lapel of his suit coat, and down his narrow chest. _But what will it take to summon him to me if I am not in danger?_ The boy chuckled, a wicked little thing, and one small hand began to rub slow circles over his nipples through his immaculate clothing.

"Ah~" he moaned softly, feeling his sensitve nipple grow hard beneath his touch. His pulse raced and the boy bit his lip to keep the small sounds from escaping him. While he was relatively confident he was alone, even in this state he realized being found would be anything but beneficial to his position. His hazy mind could really only focus on one thing, though, and all he could sense were two garnet red eyes staring at him through the darkness of his psyche. "Oh, Sebastian," he whispered to himself and he pinched one hard pebble between his fingers. He squeezed and rubbed through his shirt before his mind finally cleared enough and he plunged his hand into his suit coat to stroke across his sensitive chest.

His eye pulsed, and his body was growing hotter. His hand plucked at the buttons of his coat, feeling much fatter than they actually were. "Oh, for... DRAT," he growled, and realized it was much louder than he intended. _Drat?_ He practically laughed at himself, but then the button slipped free of its hole and his jacket fell open. The cool air was delightful against his sweating skin, despite the fact he still wore his shirt and waist coat. Perhaps unsurprisingly, he had much more practice with waistcoat buttons and worked them through relatively easily, despite drunken fingers. "Oooh," he moaned softly, feeling the silk of his shirt slide against his hard, aching, oh-so-sensitive nipples. _So good,_ he thought, and at the same time, _not nearly good enough._ He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He imagined the devil's lips trailing down his neck, to nip at the skin of his shoulder and chuckle darkly into his ear.

 _"What a wicked little child,"_ he would whisper into the boy's ear, with all of the lust one would expect from a creature of hell.

"You made me a wicked thing," Ciel whispered to the empty corridor and dug his fingertips into his narrow ribcage as he clawed at his own shirt.

 _"I made you mine. There is a difference,"_ Sebastian's voice supplied in his mind, sharp kisses trailing down the boy's neck and over the fine silk of his shirt to take one of those hard nipples into his mouth. Ciel gasped with the sensation of it, and his eyes flew open. He half expected to see the devil standing there, glaring at him - smug and mocking - but there was nothing but hallway and the flickering of candlelight.

 _You bastard_ , he thought. _You glorious, handsome, evil, bastard._ He bit his lip harder, tasting blood with his tongue. _Where are you?_ he thought. "Well then," Ciel whispered, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth as he worked to form the words and keep them quiet. " I suppose I shall have to up my game..."

Ciel's cheeks burned with the realization of what he was about to do. Normally, he would be cursing his butler in every language the man had taught him for making him crush his own pride beneath the velvet black mantle of his own desire, but all he could think about - really think about - was how desperately he wanted to feel the intense heat that came with the kiss of damnation. He had bed his own demise many times, and each time the utter bliss of hellfire washed his sins anew and had the boy clinging to his perfect death with the same zeal with which a drowning man clings to a piece of driftwood. Perhaps that is what he was; a boy drowning in his own desires, his own damnation, and the only salvation available - no, the only salvation he would accept - was a pitch black butler with garnet eyes and teeth sharper than a raven's talons.

"Nnn," he groaned through gritted teeth. His small hand paused at his navel and he envisioned his butler running circles around it with his tongue, pausing to dip that infernally hot, talented thing into it, lapping at him like he was some holy chalice. He chuckled. _Sebastian wouldn't partake of anything holy,_ he mused and closed his eyes again, pressing his back to the wall. Slowly, he slid his fingers lower. Desperately, he tried to keep quiet. The blood on his tongue only stirred him further, reminding him of how fiercely the devil kissed him whenever his tongue has been bitten. Lower, lower his fingers slid until his small, gloved hand finally closed over his aching - and, as he discovered, copiously dripping - cock. "Ah~" he cried softly, and the champagne flute fell from his fingers.

“Tsk," came a familiar sound, an infuriatingly smug, velvety, honeyed, erotic sound.

 _Not this time,_ Ciel thought and squeezed himself through the velvet of his trousers. He turned closed eyes on the phantom of his butler that had been plaguing his mind since they arrived at this blasted party. He raised the fingers of his other hand to his mouth, and in a beautiful mockery, sunk his teeth into the black silk finger, pulling the glove free. He let it fall without thought, and slipped two thin fingers into his mouth.

Ciel's hand slid and squeezed and stroked his hard length through the velvet. His manicured nails scratching the length paused to rub at the wet circle seeping through the material. He moaned softly past his fingers and bitten lips and felt his knees start to give and his back began to slip down the wall.

 _Do you want me, Sebastian?_ Ciel asked the butler with glittering eyes and upturned lips that danced in the periphery of his mind. _Do you want to taste me?_ He ran his bleeding tongue in between his thin fingers, coating them with his saliva and crimson droplets. _Do you want this to be your hand?_ he thought and encircled the tip of his cock with his fingers.

"You are such a wicked child," the devil replied with a darkly arousing chuckle

"Ah, oh, Sebastian..." Ciel moaned and called his butler's name through the darkness of his mind. He panted and sucked in his fingers, finding them to be wholly insubstantial and unsatisfying. He practically whined as he withdrew his fingers from between pouting lips and instead used then to pinch a hard nipple. It was too much, the sensation overwhelming. He inhaled sharply and so strong was Sebastian's scent that he nearly spent and his knees buckled beneath him.

"Now, that was dangerous, my Lord," Sebastian growled into the boy's ear.

Ciel's eyes flew open as he realized his knees had given out, but he slid no further down the wall. Two glittering eyes with slitted pupils stared at him. He was beautiful, inhumanely so. Sebastian's pale skin, like marble, seemed even colder, even less human in the dim light of the servant’s passage. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed hot, spiced breath across the boy’s lips, and Ciel could hardly avoid noticing the overly long, sharp tips of Sebastian's fangs just cresting over his bottom lip.

Dark hair fell into the butler's face, and as he was staring, Sebastian's tongue moistened his lips and Ciel forgot himself and opened his mouth to whimper his butler's name.

The sound was lost to the devil's heated kiss.

Sebastian was so solid, so there and he was sucking the very sound from the boy's mouth, devouring his little whimpers and cries, and lapping up scant traces of the boy's precious blood as he did so.

"Are you so eager, little one..." Sebastian teased, and slipped one hand to cover Ciel's as it stroked and squeezed his painfully hard erection, "...you could not even wait until the carriage?"

"Shut... Shut up," Ciel snapped, but his eyes glittered and his little lips curled in a triumphant smile.

"Ah, shhh. You must be quiet, Young Master," Sebastian answered and squeezed his hand over Ciel's, bringing much desired friction but not nearly the stimulation his little charge was so desperately after.

"I am the master!" Ciel answered and grabbed hold of Sebastian's cravat, pulling it fiercly. "You can not tell me what to do..."

Sebastian's brow arched and he yielded slowly to his impertinent little contractor’s tugging. Ciel's small hands pulled at his hair, his cravat and the top buttons of his shirt hard enough to pop it free. The devil growled deep in his throat and used one gloved hand to grab both of Ciel's and pin them above his head against the wall.

"I have not forgotten, my merciless little lord." The devil smiled and it was anything but benign. "Who was it who drove me to this state?" Sebastian dipped his head and lathed the boy's throat with is tongue, licking the sweat, the desire, the very sin from his skin. "Who called to me over and over again but with no order to attend you?" Sebastian sucked hard on the skin just above the collar where the boy's jacket had fallen open. HIs tongue massaged the skin, leaving bruises in his wake. "Who was it who devised such a game to drive me to this state?" He paused and lifted blazing hellfire eyes to stare into Ciel's one blue one. "Who was it who decided to play games with the devil?"

Ciel grinned, his tongue licking the traces of heat, of spice from his lips, still cooling from the devil's kiss. He stared into the abyss, black and fringed by swirling hellfire the color of bleeding rubies and he strained to free his hand from Sebastian's grip. "Me. I did it. I drove you to this state. Devil. Dog. Beast. Monster.... _MINE._ " Ciel panted and growled, his whole small body undulating in the devil's grasp. "My game, Sebastian. My pawn"

The devil growled and tightened his grip on the boy's small wrists. "Your knight." His lips curled and he traced his tongue over the boy's bitten lips. "Your damnation," he purred and licked the soft skin beneath Ciel's silken eyepatch. "Your end," he chuckled darkly and felt his Young Master's entire body shiver. Sebastian smirked and let one of the boy's small hands slip free of his grasp.

Ciel's pulled his hand free with a triumphant little cry and ripped the eye patch from his eye. "My perfect death. My everything. Mine, Sebastian." Ciel's eyes half-lidded, and he looked up into the starkly beautiful and terrifying face of the devil. He turned his marred gaze upwards and stared into Sebastian's eyes. "Do it, Sebastian. Take it from me. Show me how it feels to be bested by the devil. Can you win this game?"

Sebastian's hand burned and pulsed, the wanton desire racing beneath his skin and pooling in his stomach. He growled and bared long fangs in a fiendish smile. The hallway darkened about them as he exhaled a throaty laugh into the boy's ears and several of the candles blew themselves out. The covenant glowing in Ciel's eye flared to life, casting its purple glow across his cheeks and his faithful, starving servant bowed his head. "Yes, My Lord."

Ciel had scarcely enough time to think about the words leaving his mouth. Had he thought about it, he may have wondered about his choice of words, about the gleam in Sebastian's eye, about how very hungry he looked, but all he could think about was how many layers were between his hands, and the hard planes of Sebastian's chest. "Sebastian!" he cried out and dropped the patch to the floor before entwining one small hand in the devil's hair. "Seb-" he began again, but Sebastian's free hand wrapped about the boy's throat startling him into silence.

Sebastian's thumb stroked the pale skin, feeling each hitched and heavy breath beneath his glove. "Now, now, Young Master. I did tell you to be silent, did I not?" Sebastian chuckled and Ciel could naught but stare into that evil face as he felt his short trousers slipping down his thighs. "Do you wish to be heard, my little Lord? Here in the open, in the passage between the ballroom and the kitchens?"

“Se-" Ciel started, but Sebastian growled a warning and tightened his grip on that slender neck ever so slightly and the boy bit his lip instead. He was having trouble keeping his mouth closed against the panting breaths shaking his chest. He was transfixed, meeting Sebastian's gaze and at the same time wanting nothing more than to look away, look anywhere but into that face where his own slattern expression was reflecting in those demonic eyes.

"Quiet," Sebastian whispered hotly against Ciel's lips. Talented fingers freed his little master from his velvet finery and the devil pulled back just enough to admire his little contractor. _Ah, beautiful,_ he thought. "Now just look at you," Sebastian purred so low that it was merely whispers on the wind finding their way to Ciel's ears, his thumb stroked the skin below the boy’s ear. "Flushed. Lips and legs wantonly spread. My fingers curled about that slender throat of yours..." He chuckled and watched Ciel's will battle between wanting to watch every move the devil made, and battling with the embarrassment of being so transparent under the fiend’s piercing stare. "You are dripping down my fingers, Young Master. Displayed... and so publicly. You really are enjoying this, aren't you?"

Ciel opened his mouth to answer, to tell his butler to shut up, to moan, to tell Sebastian to hurry, to do any number of things that his brain was still battling with itself to decide. Not only that but the devil’s grip about his throat was verging on cutting off his supply of air entirely. He knew Sebastian would never truly harm him, but he would not put it past the evil bastard to make him suffer in the most unique ways. His head swam pleasantly and every inch of his body seemed infinitely more sensitive than normal. He tried to inhale deeply, but he managed only a slow shallow breath and looked into his butler’s gleaming eyes, with their bottomless pupils and simply pulsing with the demon’s unabashed desire and want. "Nnn," was all that escaped him as Sebastian's grip tightened, Ciel's mouth fell closed, and his cock throbbed and bobbed. His small hand flexed beneath Sebastian's grip, his thin fingers petting the top of the demon's gloved hand.

 _Ah, that's better, my little one. A little bit of fear is ever so arousing._ Sebastian's brow arched as he watched Ciel's hand strain in vain, and he chuckled with understanding dawning. He tilted his head to the side and for a moment marveled at this boy, this little human who so vexed and enthralled him. Sebastian relinquished his grip on Ciel's wrist and with his teeth, pulled his glove free. "Is that better, my little Lord?" Sebastian asked and held up his left hand.

Ciel's eyes darted to the seal etched there, and his lips parted, his tongue wetting them. _Damn you, you beautiful, evil thing,_ he thought and squirmed in Sebastian's grip.

"Now. Release me, Young Master, if you would be so kind."

Ciel's eyes darted from the back of the devil's hand, to his burning eyes and then back again. "Wha-" he started but Sebastian's brow arched and his sharp claws pressed into the delicate skin of his Young Master’s neck, and his lips curled with Ciel's hitched breath.

"Now, if you can not keep quiet, I'm going to have to put something in that mouth of yours."

Ciel's lips curled at the corners. "Is that so, you deviant, wretched thing?" he barked hoarsely beneath Sebastian’s unrelenting hot grasp.

It was a rare moment in which Sebastian was taken by surprise. He clamped his left hand over the boy's mouth and immediately felt a small wet tongue dancing over the skin of his palm, licking and lapping just like a kitten. "Very well. I did warn you." The devil laughed and it was dark and melodious and Ciel shivered with anticipation. He was Ciel Phantomhive, and he was rather skilled at games.

It took only a moment, perhaps longer - Ciel had no notion any longer of time, of space, of where he was. He knew only his butler's supporting arm had gone and he was on his knees, faced with straining buttons and a growling, hungry beast practically salivating over him. He could feel Sebastian's hands in his hair, stroking his cheek, the nails of his bared hand tracing over the soft roundness of his cheek. Sebastian had finally released his grip and the boy sat on his knees, panting and inhaling lungfuls of air that were permeated with the devil’s alluring scent. Cinnamon, Clove, and oh… _arousal_. 

It was heady and intoxicating - Ciel reached out and stroked the hard length of the demon through the wool of his trousers and felt the man twitch beneath his touch. Trouser buttons were never Ciel's strong suit, and the task was made even more difficult by the fact the demon was straining against his flies. The boy was not one to back down from a challenge, well at least not one of this sort. He craved the decadent sweet, unholy taste of his demon and he was determined to have him. 

"Honestly, devil, can't you have your trousers cut a bit more generously?"

"I should have you over my knee."

"Oh? But then you wouldn't get what you want."

"And what do I want, Young Master?"

"Exactly what I ordered you to take, Sebastian."

"Ah, so, Young Master still feels he will win this game?"

"I don't like to lose, Sebastian; you know that," Ciel chided softly, and lowered his lips to the bulge in Sebastian's trousers. His tongue slipped from between his lips and pressed against the wool-sheathed cock. He wrapped his lips about the devil, and bit gently with his teeth, kneading the rest of the hard length through the cloth and marveling at just how hard Sebastian was. _Do you taste different when you are in this state, I wonder?_

Several curse words, difficult buttons, and a few minutes of exploring the beast through his clothing later, Ciel had worked enough buttons free to slip his hands into Sebastian trousers.  
He heard the beast growl, and despite himself, Ciel moaned, feeling the hot, hard length in his hands.

Sebastian looked down his body and chuckled softly, finding downy black feathers had fallen onto his little master's shoulders. The tip of his dripping cock twitched and pearlescent fluid dripped to the floor. The boy's lips were so close to his heated flesh, he could feel the panting, alcohol-soaked breaths ghosting over him. _What a skilled little opponent you can be_ , he thought and wrapped his hand about his own hard shaft.

"Ah, ah, ah; that's mine, devil. Hands off!" Ciel commanded and smacked at Sebastian's hand.

"LIttle brat," he growled and tightened gloved fingers in Ciel's hair.

"Naturally," Ciel quipped and just as Sebastian was opening his mouth to surely usher forth with some other impertinent thing, Ciel wrapped his lips around the dripping head of Sebastian's cock. 

"Mmm," the boy hummed and Sebastian placed one hand flat against the wall to support himself. Oh, his little lord had grown quite talented at this, and plied with so much alcohol, he was approaching his task with even more gusto than was normal.

Ciel's tongue swirled about the head, lapping the sweet liquid as it dripped. He wrapped both hands around the thick, heavy shaft and stroked the devil in time with his warm, sucking mouth. His little lips curled as he slid himself down the devil's shaft, taking as much as he could into his mouth, which, admittedly, wasn't very much. He felt the devil's excitement coating his tongue and the muscles in Sebastian's legs quivering with the effort to keep himself under control. _Heh, I do believe this win is mine, devil,_ Ciel thought to himself, and squeezed and stroked as his hot little mouth dropped wet kisses up and down Sebastian's length.

Sebastian glanced down at the boy and when Ciel looked up, he stared into that brilliant purple marred eye. The devil growled and his cock twitched and Ciel was forced to gasp with the force of the arousal pulsing through his body. Sebastian's left hand flexed instinctively and he petted the boy's cheek. Without thought, Ciel released Sebastian from the wet, hot prison of his mouth and gripped the devil's hand. He turned boyish eyes up at the devil and purred in his most innocent voice, "Did you like that, Sebastian?"

It was the devil's claws that the boy felt first. Sebastian had bent down and snatched him from the floor in one fluid motion. Ciel could scarcely breath; his whole body was pushed against the wall. Sebastian's hand was threaded through his hair, those long claws against Ciel's scalp. But as the devil crushed the breath out of him, he breathed sin and arousal back into him. The devil's soft lips pressed against Ciel's, moving against his, tasting his, sucking on his plump lower lip, stealing his surprised pants and heated moans.

"Nnng," Ciel managed to get out before Sebastian was kissing him so deeply, and with such fervor that Ciel thought he might die, that this might actually be the end, that Sebastian might be fulfilling his order and taking his very soul from him. _Yes, Sebastian. Take it. It is yours. Just make me feel like this for a while longer._

The devil wrapped one hand beneath his small master and Ciel felt oiled fingers parting his soft buttocks and slipping along the cleft of his rear. Sebastian chuckled as the boy moaned into his kiss and tried rolling his hips into the devil's touch. Ciel's legs wrapped about Sebastian's waist and his small hands entwined themselves in his hair.

Ciel broke the kiss with a yank to the devil's hair. "Do it! Oh, Sebastian, Sebastian!" he cried and the devil was forced to cover the boy's mouth with his hand once more to keep him from growing any louder. The devil dipped his head and sank those hellish teeth into the soft place between Ciel's neck and shoulder as he slid himself into the dark, velvety heat he'd been desperate to have all evening long.

"Mmm," was the muffled sound Ciel breathed against the palm of the devil's hand. His hands reached for the devil, pulling his hair, clawing at his shoulders, and fluttering against the nape of his neck.

His little teeth bit at Sebastian's palm and his legs squeezed about Sebastian's waist as he became overwhelmed with the pleasure. He could scarcely breathe, could naught think. He was stretched and filled and he could feel the devil twitching deeply within him. Then Sebastian moved just so and the boy was lost to bliss. His back arched, his fingers flittered, he moaned and thrust his hips down to meet the devil's rolling, feverish movements.

“Young Master,” the devil whispered against the shell of the boy's ear. He kissed Ciel's neck, licked the blood from the crook of his shoulder. He nipped his collar bones and licked at his earlobe. “I shall do all that you ask of me.” He kneaded the boy's rear, ran wicked fingers up his spine, rolled hard nipples between his fingers, and then finally wrapped a devious hand around Ciel's desperately aching cock. “Open to me. Give yourself over to me. Fall apart in my arms. For you are mine. Mine, Young Master, all of you. I shall have you.”

“Yes, Sebastian. All of me. Every drop. Take it. It belongs to you. Give me damnation. Give me hell. Damn me, finish me, mark me as yours so that anyone else we shall ever meet will know... know that I am Ciel Phantomhive and I belong to the devil.”

“MINE, my Young Master.” He growled and grabbed Ciel's wrists, pinning them to the wall above them. He pressed his body to his small lord's, impaling him, fucking him so fiercely that the boy went to jelly in his arms. Sebastian's eyes blazed, they sparked, they overflowed with hellfire and he rocked against Ciel with so much fervor that he knocked a candle from the holder, spilling wax to the floor and plunging the hallway even further into darkness.

He sucked the air from the boy's lungs, he lapped the blood from his bitten lips and tongue, he stroked and coaxed and kissed and bit and with a strangled cry, Ciel spilled over his hand and gave the devil all his promises and vows, all his hymns and truths in broken lies and half words, moaned into the devil’s mouth. Sebastian released his wrists and wrapped both arms about the boy, sheathing himself fully. Ciel squeezed and writhed against the devil and when he felt Sebastian's thighs begin to shake and his breathing turn ragged from the growls falling from his lips, he bit down hard on the devil’s tongue and let the infernal damnation coat his mouth. He drank the devil down, and let himself completely fall apart.

Sebastian's eyes widened with the pain and pleasure of his master's bite and he spent with a shuddering growl. He panted and pressed them both against the wall, and broke the kiss to whisper harshly into Ciel's ear. The boy gasped and his whole body went rigid as he came again, spilling over Sebastian's chest. He went limp against the wall in Sebastian's arms. His entire body shook, and he saw spots form before his eyes. He hung there, uncaring about the state he was in, if they had been heard, or if he even still had a soul to claim as his own. He cared for nothing but the floating sensation in his body, the hard, muscled devil pressed against him, the heady, spicy scent of him and how for one moment, he felt at peace.

It was several long minutes before their breathing steadied enough for Sebastian to lower his small master to the floor, pulling free with a little growl.

“Mmm. I'm tired, Sebastian,” Ciel said and yawned.

Sebastian chuckled. “Well then, I shall clean you up, and make our goodbyes.”

Ciel yawned. “Mm, yes... Do that.” He reached his small hand out, and grasped Sebastian's left hand. He dropped soft kisses against the black seal and when he felt Sebastian looking down at him with curiosity, he hid his flushing face in the man's lapel and refused to say anything more. Instead he yawned and nuzzled into Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. His little lord would drop off in a matter of minutes, and he had not yet had time to force enough water into him to assure he would be in a fit state the following morning. He supposed, however, that his Master would not be opposed to being woken up again in his chambers that night. The devil smirked to himself, relit the candles in the hallway and carried his sleepy little charge out to the carriage.

“Pardon me, Master Edward; have you seen Lady Elizabeth?” Sebastian asked with a smile so sweet it would charm honey from the bees.

"No, I haven't," he grumped with a look bordering on suspicious. "Oh, no. Where is your master?!" he asked accusingly

"I'm afraid my Young Lord is not feeling well. I've situated him in the carriage. I would be remiss if I did not offer the Lady Elizabeth an explanation, however."

This seemed to calm Edward. If Ciel was not feeling well, then at least he couldn't be somehow corrupting his dear sister.

Several moments later, Sebastian, Agni and Edward walked into one of the unused parlours.  
Sebastian stood just outside the doorway, a finger curled in front of his lips, Agni just inside where he shook his head, and Edward... Edward strode into the room bellowing as was his nature. "ELIZABETH!"

Soma jumped to his feet, cheeks flushed and an explanation attempting to fall from his lips. Elizabeth however, was a bit more collected and opened her mouth to speak first.

"Oh, Edward... Nothing happened... It's not what it looks like, I mean... Oh... Calm down, brother... Soma was just... He... I... "

Elizabeth sighed and looked at Soma, silently apologizing for her brother's rash behavior.

"We were playing hide and seek, is all. When I found Soma, he'd been admiring the vase there, or I thought it was the vase."

"It was actually the flowers. We do not have them in India."

"Yes, you see? So I got the vase down, and we started talking about them, and what flowers they DO have in India."

"Yes, I told her about the temples and how the statues of our gods are decorated for holy holidays..." Soma interjected and Agni beamed with such pride; Sebastian nearly rolled his eyes and turned his back for a moment to keep from chuckling.

"He said they make great wreaths of flowers and drape them on the statues, so I wanted to show him how to make flower crowns."

Edward looked down and all across the floor were scattered flowers and petals and several empty vases.

"You sister is kind and talented, Edward," Soma said and offered a red-cheeked smile to Elizabeth.

"Yes, well..." Elizabeth stammered and picked up a flower crown from where it had fallen at her feet.

"I was just reaching up to put it on his head when you stormed in, blustering like... like... like Ciel when he's angry."

Edward bristled at the implication and stormed out in embarrassment.

"My Young Master has been taken ill, Lady Elizabeth. I shall be taking him home now."

"Oh, no, Ciel! Will he be alright? Shall I go with you?"

"There is no need. I have it well in hand. I shall send word to you tomorrow to let you know he is well."

"Al...Alright. Thank you, Sebastian," she answered and nodded as the butler bowed deeply to her and let himself out.

"I shall go and see him out, my Prince," Agni offered with a knowing smile and followed Sebastian out of the room.

Elizabeth and Soma stood facing each other, both of their cheeks stained a rosy shade of pink. "Perhaps it was better your brother stormed in."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked and took a step closer, standing on her toes to place the flower crown on Soma's head. _He's so much taller than Ciel,_ she mused, unsure why the thought had struck her.

"Because Ciel is my friend, and I don't wish to take his happiness from him."

"I think that happened a long time ago..." Elizabeth answered with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"How is this possible, with you by his side?" Soma asked and his exotically accented voice dipped as his violet eyes met Lizzy's green ones.

"I am never at his side. I don't know what makes Ciel happy."

"Ciel is my friend, but then he is also a fool," Soma said.

In the empty parlour, in the shadow of a boy who was fast asleep in his butler's lap, Soma leaned forward and ever so gently placed a kiss on Elizabeth's powdered cheek. She smiled. He smelled of exotic oils, and spices and his lips were so warm. Her hand touched the spot where the Prince's lips had been just a moment ago and she giggled. Soma's eyes dipped and he laughed as he linked his hands behind his back.

"Erm... Perhaps we should rejoin the other guests?"

"Perhaps we should." Elizabeth walked past Soma but stopped and turned. "Soma?"

He tilted his head to show he was listening and smiled as he fell into her eyes.

"Even if he doesn't know how to show it anymore... I think Ciel would want his friends to be happy... Don't you?"

Soma's face lit brilliantly and he practically cheered. "Of course he would!"

"I think so, too," she said softly and she felt a fluttering in her chest she hadn't in a long, long time, not since a boy she loved returned from the dead with a pitch black butler at his side. Elizabeth had a lot to think about, but for now she had spices, and flower crowns, and standing on tiptoes. There was a boy she loved once upon a time, but maybe Edward was right and he wasn't that boy anymore.

Soma gently took her hand in his and escorted her from the room. "Come," he said. "I wish to show you how we dance."


End file.
